poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Confronting Grievous on the bridge/Crash landing
This is the scene where confronting Grievous and crash landing takes place in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. the bridge, a battle droid goes to Grievous to tell him Pilot Droid: Sir, we found the Jedi and their allies. They're in Hallway 328. General Grievous: Activate ray shields. then cut to Anakin, Obi-Wan and Palpatine with Ryan, Meg and friends as they run into the area where the ray shields trap them Anakin Skywalker: Ray shields. Obi-Wan Kenobi: Wait a minute, how did this happen? We're smarter then this. Anakin Skywalker: Apparently not. I say patience. Obi-Wan Kenobi: Patience? Anakin Skywalker: Yes. R2 will be along in a few moments and, then he'll release the ray shields. Evil Anna: Uhh, I didn't know if the droids surround us. Sci-Ryan: Evil Anna. That's what Anakin said. R2 will be brave to take on the battle droids. A brilliant brave hero. Sean Ryan: He is a robot, Sci-Ryan. Queen Ryanara: Sean. I hope it would be easy as pie. Remember? R2 comes in screaming and runs into a wall Anakin Skywalker: See? No problem. Battle Droids come in Droidika: in an unknown language Super Battle Droid: Don't move. shocks one of the Super Battle Droids who kicks him droids surrounds the heroes Obi-Wan Kenobi: Do you have a plan B? see Grievous Command ship flying in orbit of Corosaunt. Inside the bridge, the captives are being escorted to Grievous General Grievous: Ah yes. The negotiator. General Kenobi. We've been waiting for you. Battle Droid: Excuse me. General Grievous: That wasn't much of a rescue. the two lightsabers Battle Droid: You're welcome. General Grievous: And.. coughs Anakin Skywalker. I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little... older. wheezes Anakin Skywalker: General Grievous. You're shorter then I expected. coughs a little General Grievous: Jedi scum. Obi-Wan Kenobi: We have a job to do, Anakin. Try not to upset him. Sci-Ryan: He's right, Anakin. Grievous is not short. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. notices Ryan and Meg General Grievous: Well, if it isn't the two lovebirds. Ryan F-Freeman and.. coughs Meg Griffin. Ryan F-Freeman: You expecting us? General Grievous: I was expecting someone of your reputations as heroes leaders to be a little bit more... popular. Meg Griffin: And I suppose me and Ryan would fight you in some kind of lightsaber battle later? General Grievous: Correct, lover of Ryan. You nailed that one well. We shall see about that. Ryan in the nose Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, right in the nose. Cody Fairbrother: Don't worry, brother. It will heal. stands into position Oisin Ryan: Woody's voice Wait for the signal. Queen Ryanara: nods holds Obi-Wan's and Anakin's lightsabers General Greivous: Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection. Obi-Wan Kenobi: Not this time. And this time, you won't escape. Anakin Skywalker: Artoo. distracts the droids as Obi-Wan uses the Force to get his lightsaber back as he ignites it and cut Anakin free. Ryan and Meg free their friends General Grievous: Crush them! gets his lightsaber back using the Force and ignites it General Grievous: Make them suffer! two Jedi fights the two of Grievous' bodyguards. Greivous walks around General Grievous: Stay at your stations! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes